


Growing

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Dean is a drama queen, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Gardens & Gardening, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Dean Winchester is a landscaper.Castiel is new in town and has no idea how to take care of a lawn.They're both with other people, for now.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester loved his job.

Working with hands his, making his own hours, watching his labor pay off when bushes grew and flowers bloomed. Freedom wasn’t usually a word used to describe landscaping, but it certainly was for him. 

While sitting in his truck bobbing his head to Van Halen and chewing a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger, Dean looked out the window to a house across the street. A moving truck had pulled into the driveway followed by a dark blue Pruis. Dean snorted at the car and patted the trucks’ dash.

“Don’t worry baby, I only got eyes for you,” he cooed around his lunch.

A redhead jumped down out of the truck and bounced to the car behind her, holding her arms out wide.

“Or not,” Dean corrected himself.

A man exited the car and stood tall, his tan coat flowing behind him in the slight summer breeze. His hair was stark black and wild. Dean wondered briefly if it always looked like that, or if it disheveled from the long drive. The man caught Miss. Redhead mid air and kissed her cheek her before setting her down and gesturing towards the house.

“Ah, love. Makes me sick,” Dean sighed, tossing half his lunch back into the greasy fast food bag. Turning the key, Dean revved the engine and pulled the truck into gear. He caught sight of the man in his rear view mirror while he was pulling away. Standing in the threshold, Mr. Black Hair was shaking his head and smiling.

A week later, Dean found himself in the same cul-de-sac mowing some rich bastards lawn. He wasn’t complaining, though. These people don’t seem to know how much a landscaper actually charges so he can up the price a little. He’s push mowing a lawn and eyeballing the rose bushes next to the porch. They’re wilting and the leaves are clearly being gnawed on by some kind of bug. He shook his head and made a mental note to tell the owner he needs a special pesticide to get rid of them. He’s almost finished with the lawn when a tap on his shoulder made him jump out of his skin.

“That’s really dangerous. You shouldn’t–” Dean’s words come to a halt when he sees Mr. Black Hair standing behind him holding his hands up defensively.

“I’m sorry. So sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the man says.

Dean cleared his throat. “S’ok. Just…could’a ran over your foot or somethin’.” They stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word. “Uh, can I help you with somethin’?” Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

Mr. Black Hair shook his head. “Sorry. Uh, yes, actually, I’m hoping you can. You’re a landscaper, correct?”

“What was your first clue?” Dean joked, gesturing towards his truck that proudly displayed a “Winchester Lawn and Landscaping” magnet on the side of it.

Mr. Black Hair laughed ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, that was a pretty big one. Are you taking on new clients? My wife and I just moved in and I know nothing about all—this.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the mower and gardening tools.

Dean bit back a smile. “Yeah, yeah I’m always open to takin’ on new clients. Lots’a folks around here are either too old or too busy to do this stuff themselves. Seein’ as you’re not old, I’m gonna go ahead and say too busy?”

The man frowned a little. “No, not too busy. I work from home. Unfortunately, I’ve lived in the city my whole life. Not much need for lawn mowers and…whatever that is.” He pointed to a stick with a sharp edge on it.

Dean barked out a laugh and picked it up. “This here,” he pounded the blunt end of the stick on the ground and smiled up at the blade, “is a hoe.”

“You’re just messing with me now,” the man said.

“Not even a little bit,” Dean smiled widely. “I’m Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.” He took off his glove and stuck it in his back pocket, then held his hand out.

“Castiel Novak. It’s nice to meet you.” They shook hands a little longer than necessary before Dean cleared his throat and pulled away.

“So, uh. What kinda schedule you thinkin’?”

“I hadn’t thought about that. Could you maybe come by after you’re finished here? Take a look and let me know what you think would be best?” Castiel smiled and looked up at the tool Dean was still holding. “Bring your hoe, too, if you’d like.

Dean laughed and nodded. “Will do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas discuss the lawn

Dean finished informing his last client about the rose bushes. The old man basically just nodded and shoved a check in Dean’s direction before closing the door in his face.

“Old asshole,” Dean mumbled, stuffing the check in his pocket. He looked down the street as he walked to his truck, watching Castiel pace back and forth on his lawn. He tossed his equipment in the back of the truck and headed down the sidewalk.

“You’re gonna need a new lawn if you keep that up. Wearin’ a patch in the grass,” Dean joked.

Castiel whipped around and smiled, cocking an eyebrow. “I suppose I should hire someone to fix that, then. Know anyone?”

Dean tipped his head back and barked a laugh. “Yeah, yeah I might know somebody.” He surveyed the yard and the lack of foliage in it. “So, what’re we thinkin’ here? You plan on planting flowers, bushes, shrubs?”

Castiel just stared at the other man blankly. “I– have no idea, honestly. This is probably more my wife’s area. Would you mind if I–” Castiel hooked his thumb over his shoulder towards the house.

Dean waved a hand. “Nah, man go for it. Happy wife, happy life, right?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “I wouldn’t know,” he huffed as he turned to head into the house.

“Ok, weird,” Dean mumbled to himself. He pretended to check out the grass and scuffed his toe in the dirt while he waited.

“Dean?” a voice called from the doorway.

“Yes, ma’am. Dean Winchester, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Abaddon–Abbey. Call me Abbey. So, my husband tells me you’re a landscaper? Do you do all the yards in the area?”

Dean nodded. “Most of them, yeah. I just finished Mr. Herberts just down the street.” He pointed towards the house. Abbey looked over his shoulder and hummed. “We can go as basic or crazy as ya want, but just so you know, I’ve had a few complaints on hedges over four feet tall. Some of the neighbors are pretty nosy so they like to be able to look over ‘em and see what you’re up to,” he laughed and put his hands on his hips.

Abbey smiled and shook her head. “Yeah, we’ve already had a few people walk by about three times. Not exactly subtle.” She clicked her tongue and tapped her toe. “Ok, so, here’s what I’m thinking.”

An hour later, Dean had a good working idea of what Abbey wanted done. Nothing too fancy, just a few rose bushes, tulips lining the pathway to the house, and the tallest hedges Dean could find.

“Here’s my card, call me whenever you wanna get started on this patch of dirt, k?”

“Thank you so much, Dean!” Abbey called from the porch.

Dean tipped his hat and waved as he climbed into the truck. Leaning back on the headrest, he closed his eyes and breathed out a long sigh. Blue eyes and crooked smiles flashed through his mind.

‘Nope. Not thinkin’ about that,” Dean mumbled to himself. The man was married, anyway. “Just a client,” he whispered as he started the engine and drove away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Dean was weeding Mrs. Fletchers garden when his phone rang.

“Winchester Lawn and Landscaping,” he answered and pinned the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

“Dean?”

“Yeah who’s this?”

“Castiel. Castiel Novak. You came and surveyed my–”

“I remember,” Dean said quickly. Of course he remembered. How could he forget that face and that wild hair. The way his eyes crinkled—nope. Dean shook his head to clear the intruding thoughts. “What’s up, Cas?”

The line was silent for a moment.

“I um, I got your number from the card you gave Abbey. I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Not at all, just ripping up some weeds. You know, livin’ the dream,” Dean grunted as he pulled up a thistle from the root.

He heard Castiel chuckle over the line, which shouldn’t make his stomach flip, but it definitely did.

“Well, if you’re schedule allows, would you be able to come by tomorrow and start working on the yard? Abbey has already bought about $200 worth of flowers.” He clicked his tongue. “Once she gets into something there’s no stopping her. I apologize in advance. She can be a little….overbearing.”

Dean tossed the root to the side and stood up, stretching his back. “Nah, it’s ok. I guarantee I’ve had worse. This ex client of mine wanted me to cover her house in ivy and didn’t understand that it just grew that way over the years. She told me to just staple it.”

Castiel laughed outright. “Well I can promise you she won’t be that bad. She won’t be here most of the time anyway. She’s a lawyer and I’m a writer so I work out of my office.”

“Gotcha. Ok, well sure. I have a job at three tomorrow but I can come over after that. Should be around five, five thirty.”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then, Dean.”

“See ya, Cas.”

Dean stuffed the phone in his pocket and smiled as he continued ripping out weeds.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean called from the kitchen. He kicked off his boots and groaned.

“In here!” a voice called from across the house.

Dean padded through the kitchen and into the bedroom.

“Wow, Lis.” he gasped.

“Do you like it?” Lisa clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled.

“I–it’s. It’s really….purple.” Dean walked over and ran his finger down the newly hung wallpaper.

“I saw it in town today and I just had to have it.” She took a small step forward and lightly slapped Deans hand. “No touching. It isn’t dry yet.” She kissed his cheek and pulled him down on the bed. “I was thinking we could get new bedding to match it.”

Dean groaned as he laid back on the bed with his legs hanging off. “Really? More purple?”

Lisa poked him in the side playfully. “Aw, come on. It’ll look so nice in here.” She fake pouted and lifted his shirt up a few inches, running her nails over Dean’s hip bone. “Plus,” she said with a wink, “you said I could be in charge of the bedroom.”

Dean chuckled and pulled her down on top of him. “Oh, I think we both know you’re in charge.”


	3. Chapter 3

The water beat down on Dean’s back, relieving his sore muscles. He groaned when he felt Lisa’s fingers dig into his shoulder blades.

“You’re all knotted up, babe,” Lisa sighed and clicked her tongue. “You work too hard.”

Dean turned around and pulled her into the spray of the shower. “About that,” he began.

“You didn’t,” Lisa raised her eyebrows. “You picked up another job?”

Dean nodded and ran his hand down her back. “We need the money, Lis. Plus, it’s just a small job. Once a week, maybe.”

Lisa turned around and shut the water off, crossing her arms. “You’re already stretched too thin as it is. You come home aching and tired every day.”

Reaching past the curtain and grabbing a towel, Dean sighed. “This new couple moved into the cul-de-sac and the guy has no idea how to keep a lawn. I thought I’d help him and his wife out a little. Like I said, it’s not a big job.” Dean looked down at the towel he was currently tying around his waist. “Why is everything purple all the sudden,” he mumbled.

Lisa sighed sharply and stomped out of the shower. She pointed to Dean’s crotch and raised an eyebrow. “Things are gonna start turning blue if you keep taking on more jobs.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Dean pulled up to the Novak residence at five fifteen. The lawn was covered in bushes covered in plastic and scattered flower pots. Dean sighed to himself as he hopped out of his truck and slammed the door. He walked up to the door to ring the bell just as it swung open.

“Dean,” Castiel smiled, having absolutely no right looking as good as he did.

Dean swallowed hard and smiled back. “Heya, Cas. Just wanted to let you know I was here and gonna get started.” He hooked his thumb over his shoulder and tilted his head back.

“Of course, go right ahead. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be just in there,” Castiel pointed to a room to the right of the front door, “that’s my office.”

Dean nodded and tapped the cap of his hat with a finger. 

After unloading his equipment and taking a glance around the yard, he got to work.

Sometime later, after the rose bushes were planted and watered, Dean heard the front door open. He turned to see Castiel pop his head out and smile

“Just seeing if you needed anything,” he said as he walked towards Dean.

“Nah, I’m alright, just have a few more things to do then I’ll be outta your hair.” He took his hat off and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of dirt in it’s place.

Castiel huffed a laugh and smiled. “You’ve got,” he motioned to his forehead with his finger.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Still smiling, Castiel stepped into Dean’s space and swiped his thumb over the dirt.

Dean swallowed thickly and stared at Castiel.

“There. All gone,” Castiel whispered as rubbed his hands together.

“Th-thanks, Cas,” Dean stammered.

Tilting his head to the side, Castiel smirked. “I’ve never had someone call me that before. I quite like it.”

Dean felt like he was going to melt under Castiel’s stare. He cleared his throat and nodded quickly. “Name’s just a mouthful s’all. Easier to just say Cas.”

“A mouthful,” Cas barely whispered. “Well, if you don’t need anything, I’ll let you–”

“Actually,” Dean interrupted. “Uh, water. Some water would be nice.”

A grin spread across Castiel’s face. “Of course, Dean. Come inside, won’t you?”

Dean followed Cas into the house to the kitchen. He let out a low whistle while he was looking around.

“Nice place ya got here. I’ve never actually been inside one of these houses before.”

Castiel motioned to a bar stool next to the counter. “It’s a little excessive if you ask me,” he said while grabbing two water bottles out of the fridge. “Abbey likes big, ostentatious things.”

“Not you?” Dean asked, taking the offered water bottle.

Cas leaned his elbows on the counter across from Dean and shook his head. “We don’t have children. No pets, no family close by. I’d much rather live in a small place outside of town. The suburbs aren’t really my thing.” He took a long drink of water and hung his head between his shoulders, rolling it from side to side.

“You’d love my place, then,” Dean said, capping his water bottle. “Small cabin type house, out in the woods. It’s quiet.”

Castiel smiled. “That sounds nice. But,” he sighed, standing up straight, “Abbey makes the big bucks. She’s gotta live in a house that proves it.”

Dean chewed his lip. “My uh—girlfriend, she’s an interior designer. Just turned everything in the house purple.” He rolled his eyes and breathed hard through his nose.

Castiel chuckled. “You should see the rest of the house.” He waved his arm dismissively. “Everything is Abbey approved except my office. She won’t even step foot in there.”

“Happy wife–”

“Happy life,” Castiel held up his water bottle and cheers Dean’s.

— — — — — — — — —

On the ride home, Dean’s phone chimed.

CAS:

The yard looks wonderful so far. Thank you for doing this

DEAN:

Anytime, Cas.

CAS:

How about tomorrow? Unless you’re busy, of course. It’s nice having a great looking lawn, and the company isn’t bad either.

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped.

CAS:

I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry if I sounded forward.

CAS:

I just meant that I enjoyed talking with you.

DEAN:

No worries. I like the company too

DEAN:

And I can come by around 3 tomorrow if that’s ok

CAS:

See you then :)

DEAN:

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to the sound of rain pelting off his roof.

“Great,” he mumbled sleepily. Rain means no work. No work means no money. And today, no Cas.

He rolled over and patted the bed beside him. It was cold and empty.

“Lis?” he called, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, padding down the hallway towards the sound of Lisa’s voice.

“....can’t today. Because it’s rain--- I know, but I can’t control the fucking weather! I’ll see if I can get--- Oh, hey honey!” Lisa whipped around and slipped her phone in her pocket. “I made pancakes. You hungry?”

“Who were you talking to?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow while grabbing a coffee mug.

“My sister,” Lisa quickly replied. “She wanted to go shopping in town today, but with the weather being crappy I told her we’d do it some other time.” She piled pancakes and bacon on a plate and slid it in front of Dean. “Plus, you’ll be home all day, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled around a bite of bacon.

“See? We can spend the day together. I’m gonna go shower. Wanna join me when you’re done?” She winked and walked briskly down the hallway.

Most of Dean’s clients knew, if it was raining, Dean didn’t work. That is, except for Cas. He pulled out his phone and pulled up their conversation from earlier.

DEAN:  
Hey, Cas. Just wanted to let you know that since it’s raining today I won’t be over. I don’t usually work when the weather’s bad unless it’s urgent

He set his phone down, disappointment sinking into his stomach. He shoved a huge forkful of pancakes in his mouth as his phone chimed.

CAS:  
No problem. I wouldn’t want to make you work out in this rain anyway. You’d be soaked in ten minutes.  
CAS:  
What exactly constitutes “urgent” in lawn care anyway?

Dean snorted.

DEAN:  
People need things trimmed up before they throw parties, Japanese beetles eating through roses. Ya know, real important shit

CAS:  
I see. Well, unfortunately I don’t have a party or beetles to tempt you with. All I have is a boring office filled with books and vinyl records

Dean swallowed hard.

DEAN:  
What albums ya got?

Castiel sent an image of a bookshelf stuffed full of records and even a few 8 tracks.

DEAN:  
Dude, that’s like my dream room. I officially hate you

CAS:  
Would you like to see it sometime?

Dean’s heart thudded in his chest.

DEAN:  
Hell yeah. Won’t Abbey be annoyed with us listening to loud music tho? She doesn’t seem like type

CAS:  
She’s rarely here. Would you like to come over? I’m sort of going through a writers block right now and I’m getting nothing done anyway.

Dean hopped off his bar stool and jogged to the bathroom.

“Hey, Lis?” He opened the bathroom door and was bombarded with a fog of steam. “C’mon, hon. You gotta turn the fan on,” he mumbled while flipping the switch.

“Sorry, babe. You comin’ in or what?” She poked her head out of the shower and wagged her eyebrows at him.

Dean scrubbed the back of his neck with a hand and stepped forward.

“Actually, I was uh--- thinkin’ about goin’ over to a friends house. He’s got a whole room full of records and asked if I wanted to come check it out.”

Lisa's phone chimed.

"What friend?"

“Uh, new client actually. His name’s Cas. Castiel Novak.

She rolled her eyes and closed the curtain. “Go on, then. I guess I’ll call my sister back and see if she’s still up for shopping.”

Her phone chimed again.

“Want me check that? You’re phone’s kinda blowin’ up.”

Dean reached for Lisa’s phone just as she shut the water off.

“No! Uh--no, it’s alright. Probably just my mom. She was supposed to go with us and---and she really wanted--” Lisa snatched the phone off the counter and held it close to her chest with her towel, “to go to this new yarn place. She was really excited about it.” She waved her hand in the air dismissively and smiled. “I’ll let her know we’re still on.” She kissed Dean on the cheek and breezed past him down the hall.

Dean pulled out his phone and smiled.

DEAN:  
I’ll be there in an hour :)

\- - - - - - - - - - -  
Dean knocked on Cas’ door a little over an hour later. He wiped his hands on his jeans and cleared his throat. Dean wasn’t usually nervous, but something about Cas made his heart go crazy.

The door swung open and Dean’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Dean.” Castiel breathed Dean’s name like it was something holy. He smiled brightly and gestured behind him. “Come in.”

Dean scuffed his boots on the welcome mat and walked past Castiel, barely brushing their shoulders together.

“Thanks for inviting me over. I haven’t listened to anything on vinyl for a long time.” Dean followed Castiel into his office and stopped in his tracks. “Holy shit, man.” The far wall was lined with music and glass cases holding ticket stubs and wrist bands. Dean walked over and inspected the shelf, pointing to one of the cases. “This--this is from Live Aid. Where did you get this?”

Castiel smiled and walked behind his desk, grabbing a bottle of brown liquid. “I was there, believe it or not.”

Dean whipped around with his eyebrows raised. “Bullshit. There’s no way.”

Castiel huffed a laugh as he filled two glasses. “I was twelve, I don’t remember all of it. Sting, Queen, and Bowie, of course. But what I remember the most,” Castiel handed Dean a glass and mouthed ‘whiskey’, “was how happy my dad was. He sat me on his shoulders so I could see better and we swayed back and forth to the music.”

Dean took a sip and stared at Castiel. The look in his eyes and the small smile on his face made him weak in the knees. “So, uh,” he cleared his throat, “you two liked music alot then?”

“Very much,” Castiel smiled wide and motioned to his collection. “Most of these were his.” He ran his hand across the records and plucked one out. “Let me guess, Zeppelin?”

Dean snorted and leaned against Castiels desk. “Is it that obvious?”

Castiel chuckled and put the record on the player. “You play music loud in your truck, it wasn’t hard to guess.” Traveling Riverside Blues started playing as Castiel walked over to join Dean. “I love this song. Although the lyrics are a bit indelicate.”

“’Indelicate’?” Dean laughed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. “A dude’s singing about getting a hand job and you call that ‘indelicate’?” 

Castiel choked on his drink and sputtered into his glass. “Yes, I suppose that’s not the right word,” he chuckled. “It is quite the visual, though.” Castiel smirked and looked over to Dean.

“Y-yeah. It is.” Dean cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to think of something to steer the conversation away from hand jobs. “My uh, Lisa, my girlfriend. She hates this kind of music. My ex did too. He said it was too old and sounded like shit.” His eyes bulged when he realized he’d let it slip.

Castiel refilled their drinks and without missing a beat said “Well, then he’s an ex for good reason. I have a few of those, myself.” They clinked their glasses together and basked in the music for a few comfortable minutes. Their hands rested on the solid wood table, pinkies almost touching, shoulders barely an inch apart.

“So--” Dean started.

“Dean, I--” Castiel smiled and chuckled.

“You first,” Dean motioned with his drink.

“Forgive me if I’m being forward, but I really enjoy spending time with you. And it might be the whiskey talking, but I have to say this.” Castiel moved himself in front of Dean and reached over to set his glass on the table behind him. “Since I’ve Been Loving You” poured out from the record player, changing the atmosphere of the room.

“S-say what?” Dean asked, watching Castiel’s arm reach behind him, his muscles rippling under the shirt.

Castiel’s fingers brushed Dean’s waist as he pulled his hand back. “I find you incredibly attractive.” He reached up and ran his thumb across Dean’s lower lip.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes. “Cas,” he whispered.

“Tell me you feel it, too,” Castiel purred.

Sighing, Dean reached up and let his fingers lightly caress Castiel’s waist. Castiel groaned slightly and ran his hand through Dean’s hair, tugging gently.

“You’re married. And I’m--Lisa,” Dean said breathlessly, shaking his head.

Castiel pulled Deans lip down with his thumb, licking his own lips in anticipation.

“Fuck,” Dean sighed deeply. “Cas, we can’t.”

Frowning, Castiel took a step back and nodded slowly. “I apologize, Dean. I don’t know what came over me.”

Dean waved a hand in the air and sighed. “S’alright. Not gonna lie, you’re like, the hottest guy I’ve ever laid eyes on. But we’re--”

“I understand,” Castiel wiped his hand over his mouth. “I am truly sorry.”

“I should get going. Um, thanks for the music, and the drink. I’ll see you ‘round, k?” Dean pushed himself off the desk and walked towards the front door, hesitating for a moment before opening it and heading for his truck.

Castiel slumped over his desk as listened to the Dean’s truck roar to life and drive away blaring Kashmir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some smut??

After putting the truck in park, Dean leaned back against the head rest and sighed deeply. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel something for Castiel. The guy was perfect. Great taste in music, a good job, and damn it if he wasn't gorgeous. He closed his eyes and frowned. He was with Lisa and that was that. No matter how much he wanted Castiel, he wasn't a cheater. Him and Lisa have been together for a long time and he loved her. She was sweet and funny, liked the same beer Dean did. She was basically one of the guys. But lately something had been nagging at him, even before he met Castiel. She seemed different somehow but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean opened his eyes and watched the rain splash off his windshield and roll down in different patterns. Looking past the rain, movement caught his attention from inside the house. Lisa walked past the kitchen window with her phone up to her ear. She was gesturing wildly and pacing back and forth.

Dean got out of the truck and shut the door quietly. Walking up to the house, he opened the door a crack and listened.

"I know, I had a good time, too... No, he wound up going somewhere. Why does that matter?.....Well I don't really want to talk abo-- Dean!" Lisa turned around when she heard the door shut. She clasped her hand over the phone and mouthed "My mom" while rolling her eyes. Dean nodded and bent down to unlace his boots. "Uh huh, he just got in. I'll talk to you later ok, mom? O--ok, ok. Love you, too. Bye."

Dean kicked off his boots and walked over to the cupboard. Grabbing a glass and turning the faucet on he asked "How's your mom?"

"Hmm? Oh, mom. She's good--yeah. Great," she replied, shutting her phone off and sticking it in her back pocket.

"Didn't you just see her?" Dean asked after taking a drink.

"Uh---no. She didn't wind up coming. It was just me and Jess today. Her uh, knees hurt when it rains anyway so she stayed home. You hungry? I could make you a sandwich or something for lunch."

Dean shook his head and braced himself against the kitchen sink. "I'm good. Think I'm just gonna go lay down." He turned around and kissed Lisa on the cheek as he passed her.

"Ok. I'm gonna start working on the guest bedroom if that's alright." She grabbed Dean's arm gently and frowned. "You ok?"

"M'fine. Just tired," he lied. "Have fun in there. No purple!" he called over his shoulder.

Dean flopped down on his bed and spread out. Everything that happened this morning was messing with his now pounding head. He threw an arm over his eyes and breathed deeply.

Then his phone chimed.

CAS:  
Dean, I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted this morning. I understand if you don't want to continue working on the yard.

"Fuck," Dean mumbled. 

DEAN:  
It's ok, man. I ain't mad about it, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I'd still like to keep workin for you if that's alright. Maybe just no more goin' in the house

A few minutes later Dean's phone chimed again.

CAS:  
I'd like that. Thank you for being so understanding. It gets hard being here alone all the time. I feel like I barely see Abbey and when I do, she's either working or preparing for a case.  
CAS:  
Sorry, you don't need to hear about all that

DEAN:  
It's ok, I get it. Lisa is constantly changing everything in the house, gets annoying.  
DEAN:  
And I can't help but feel like there's somethin she's not telling me

CAS:  
Like what?

Dean rolled on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows.

DEAN:  
She's hidin' her phone and talkin to her "mom" alot. This morning while she was in the shower she got like ten texts and when I asked if she wanted me to check it for her, she basically jumped out of the shower still covered in soap to grab it from me.  
DEAN:  
And just now when I got home she was talkin' to her mom who she supposedly was just out shopping with

CAS:  
I'm sorry Dean. 

DEAN:  
It is what it is, man. Nothin' I can do about it. Talkin' to you about it helps tho :)

CAS:  
Even after I tried to seduce you not two hours ago? ;)

Dean chuckled and bit his lip where Castiel's thumb had pulled it down.

DEAN:  
Yeah even after that. Gotta say, that's not what I was expecting when I came over this morning.  
DEAN:  
Curious about one thing tho..

CAS:  
What's that?

DEAN:  
What would you have done if I said yes?

Dean pushed his face into his pillow and sighed. "What the hell am I doing," he mumbled into the pillow. He gripped the phone tight and waited for it to chime.

"Dean?" Lisa called from the other side of the door making Dean jump.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to run to town. I forgot to get a few things for dinner tonight when I was out with Jess. You need anything?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Ok, be back later," she chirped.

He listened until he heard the front door open and close before he opened the screen on his phone.

CAS:  
If you'd said you felt it too, I would've taken you right then and there in my office. Bent you over my desk and showed you how badly want to be buried inside you.

Dean's heart pounded against his rib cage. "Oh, fuck," he moaned, feeling himself getting hard. He looked at his phone and before even thinking twice, hit CALL.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out.

"What--what else. What else would you do?" Dean asked breathlessly, cupping the bulge in his pants.

Castiel groaned lowly. "I'd kiss you til you couldn't breathe. Run my tongue across your perfect lips and hold you as close as I could, so you could feel how hard you make me. I'm so hard right now, Dean. Tell me you are, too.

Dean moaned a yes, slipping his hand beneath his waistband. "So hard for you, Cas. Touchin' myself for you."

"Fuck," Castiel moaned. "Love when you call me Cas. I can't stop imagining you, pants pulled down to your knees, bent over my desk, my hand around your cock as i stuff my fingers inside you."

"Jesus, Cas, you're gonna---I'm gonna--" Dean hissed through his teeth.

"I can't wait to see you come. I bet---bet you look beautiful. Fuck, I'm close, Dean," Castiel panted.

"Want y-you to come. In my ass. Fuck, come in me, Cas." Dean moaned loudly, bucking up into his fist and spilled over his fingers.

"Fu--fuck, fuck, yes, Dean I'm coming...coming inside you, FUCK!" Castiel shouted.

They laid there catching their breath for a few minutes, enjoying the sound of the others breathing.

"Well," Castiel sighed.

"That was..." Dean cleared his throat.

"Yes, it was," Castiel hummed, clearly smiling on the other end of the line.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel chucked. "Yes, tomorrow. Goodbye, Dean."

"See ya, Cas."

Dean waited until he heard the line disconnect then dropped his phone onto the bed. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I'm so fucked."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Lisa  
Also, super short chapter, sorryyyy

It was still raining the next morning as Dean woke up. Usually, rain meant slow, no income, boring days. 

That is until he met Castiel. Now rain meant free time, easily spent texting or even visiting.

Wait. No.

The no going in the house rule.

Dean scratched absently at his chest and looked over to the empty bed next to him. Of course she wasn't there.

Cracking open the bedroom door, he could hear Lisa laughing quietly in the guest bedroom. He padded down the hallway and gently pressed his ear to the door.

"....no, I know, I miss you too, baby....Maybe today?...He'll probably be home all day but I can just tell him....Yeah, yeah I'll tell him I'm with Jess again."

Dean silently pushed the door open and took a step onto the new, very purple, carpet.

"....I know. I'm going to tell him soon, I just can't yet....Because, it's hard...I love him---No, no you know I love you, too....I'll try...I know I'll tell him."

"You just did," Dean said backing out of the room and slamming the door.

He stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door so hard the photos rattled on the wall. He hauled a suitcase out of the closet and started throwing Lisa's clothes in it.

"Dean," Lisa yelled from the other side of the door, "please, open the door. We need to talk."

He opened her dresser and shoved armfuls of clothes and jewelry into it, zipping it closed as best he could. Opening the door, he shoved it into her arms.

"Get out," he growled.

Lisa's eyes bulged and filled with tears. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Nothin' to talk about. I know what I heard, and you definitely weren't talkin' to your mom." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Truth is, I've been---talkin' to someone, too."

Lisa squared her shoulders and scowled. "Excuse me," she hissed.

"We haven't---nothings happened. Never even really touched the guy. Just talkin'. But since this," he gestured between them, "is over, I thought you should know."

Lisa gaped at him. "Ok," she whispered. "I'll finish packing my stuff a--and I'll be out. By tonight."

Dean nodded. "I think that's for the best. I'm gonna...go. Let you pack an' all that."

With a nod, Dean grabbed some clothes from his dresser and went to change in the bathroom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Dean was parked outside Castiels' house. The rain was pouring and he could barely see through the windshield. Pulling his hat down tight, he stepped out of the truck and into the rain. While he was walking up the sidewalk, movement caught his eye from inside the house. Through the window, he could see Abaddon and Castiel kissing passionately. She had her arms wrapped tight around his waist while he ran his fingers through her hair, nipping at her lips and moving lower to mouth at her throat.

Soaking to his core, Dean turned around and got in his truck, slamming the door. He revved the engine and peeled out of the driveway.

He parked outside of town near his favorite fishing spot. The trees swayed and bent with the storms wind and rain.

Taking off his hat, Dean lowered his head to rest on the steering wheel.

"So fucking stupid," he mumbled. "What the fuck was I thinking?"

Rage burned inside him. He lifted his head and punched the steering wheel until he split the skin on his knuckles.

"FUCK," he yelled.

For a long time, the only sounds in the truck were from the rain beating down on the windows and the sound of his sobbing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CAS:  
I thought I might see you today  
CAS:  
Are you still planning on coming over?  
CAS:  
It's raining, I figured you weren't working today, but seeing as you aren't returning my texts maybe there was an "urgent" lawn in need of care  
CAS:  
Is this about our phone call the other day? If so, I apologize.

Two days later--

CAS:  
Dean, please call me. I think we need to talk

Three days later--

CAS:  
I'm very confused, and if I'm being honest, a little worried.  
CAS:  
Are you ok?  
  


A week later--

CAS:  
I'm assuming this is you ending things between us. I'm sorry for whatever I did to cause this. I understand the circumstances weren't ideal. If I don't hear from you in the next few days, I'll stop texing.

Two weeks later--

CAS:  
Goodbye, Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a year after the last chapter.  
Buckle up.

"Here's the name of the stuff I use. Now when you get to the store, tell them my name and you'll get a discount on it, alright?"

Mrs. Thompson nodded and frowned. "I can't believe you're leaving, Dean. My hydrangeas won't stand a chance without you."

Dean smiled softly and rested his hand on the old womans shoulder. "They'll be just fine. I left instructions with your daughter, she oughta be able to keep 'em alive."

Mrs. Thompson cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "You sure I can't try to set you two up just one more time," she whispered.

Dean chuckled and pulled her in for a gentle hug. "Sorry, Helen. I'll come back some time and visit, ok?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

"Sorry to see you go, man," Ash frowned. "You're one'a the best workers I ever had. You sure I can't convince you to stay?"

Dean shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Sorry, Ash. Told ya I just needed to work here for a bit then I'd be rollin' on through."

"You're an enigma wrapped inside a riddle--"

"Wrapped inside a taco. So you've said about a hundred times, man," Dean laughed. "But seriously, Ash," Dean held out his hand, "thanks for everything."

Ash closed his eyes and shook his head. "Anytime, man." He pushed Dean's hand away and pulled him into an all consuming hug. "Gonna miss ya."

Dean chuckled and patted Ash's back. "Me, too buddy. But it's time to go home."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Dean drove down the familiar road of his hometown, taking in all the slight changes that took place in the past year. There was a new restaurant next to the barbers, the road had recently been paved, and the old diner got a new sign.

"Jesus, you leave for one year and the whole town gets an upgrade," Dean mumbled.

He drove until he came upon the cul-de-sac where he did most of his work years ago. A sinking feeling took root in the pit of his stomach as he drove past Castiels' house on his way to Mrs. Fletchers.

He pulled into her driveway and walked up to the door, knocking loudly.

The door opened and the old lady smiled warmly. "Dean Winchester. What are you doing here, honey?"

Dean smiled back and leaned in for a quick hug. "Well, ma'am, I'm back in town and was wonderin' if you--"

"Say no more, baby. Of course you can have your job back. It hasn't been the same without you." She reached up and patted his cheek gently. "Everyone's gonna be thrilled about you being back."

"I hope so, Betty. I'm gonna go make my rounds and see if anyone else wants a trim, alright? Same schedule as last time?" He pointed a finger and winked at the old woman before hopping in his truck.

All in all, five our of the six clients were thrilled about Dean returning. There was just one more house he had to visit that had his heart pounding.

Walking up the sidewalk, he noticed the tulips he planted a year ago were dead and gone, the hedges had been torn out and the rose bushes were gone as well.

Hands shaking and heart pounding in his ears, Dean rang the doorbell.

"Can I help y--Oh. Dean, right?" Abaddon smiled and stuck her hand out.

Dean removed his hat and squished it between his hands. "Yes, ma'am. Nice to see you again," he nodded and shook her hand. "I just moved back and was wonderin' if you and Mr. Novak wanted have a landscaper again."

Abaddon let her hand drop and frowned. "Ah, yes. You moved away so you wouldn't know." She tucked a strand of bright red hair behind her ear and sighed. "Castiel and I divorced not too long ago. He uh---well, he doesn't live here anymore."

Deans heart hammered wildly and his hands shook. He stared at the ground and shook his head. "I'm--I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to--"

"No, no it's quite alright. You didn't know. And honestly, I'm moving out soon anyway. I'm sorry, but I don't need a gardener at this time."

Dean nodded his head and put his hat back on, tipping it. "Ok, well thanks anyway, ma'am."

"Abaddon, please. Ma'am makes me sound so old," she chuckled.

"Abaddon. Right. Good luck, y'know, with the move."

"Goodbye, Dean," she said sweetly.

Dean climbed back into his truck and sighed. He felt an odd sense of relief and sadness. On one hand, he was nervous as hell to see Cas. On the other, he couldn't wait to look into those blue eyes and get lost all over again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

With his work schedule lined up and ready to go, there was just one more thing to do- find a place to live. His old place was being rented out and the thought of going back there made his stomach sink.

He drove to the post office to set up a P.O. box for himself in the meantime. As he swung the door open, a familiar face greeted him.

"Dean?" Lisa grinned, pulling her mail out the small box.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled back. "Hey, Lisa."

"I didn't know you were back. It's so good to see you."

Nodding, Dean hummed an agreement. "Yep. I'm back."

"You have a place around here or---" she gestured vaguely with her pile of mail.

Dean scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly and shook his head. "Nah, not yet. M'lookin tho. Someone else is rentin' the old place so--can't really go back there."

Lisa's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Yeah, yeah. I heard someone was living there. You been by yet?"

Dean lowered his eyebrows. "N-no. Why would I?"

Lisa sighed lightly and pulled her keys out of her pocket. "I really think you should go see the place. I gotta go, but it was really good seeing you, Dean. I'll see you around ok?" She patted his chest as she walked past him and out the door.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Heading down the familiar driveway made Dean feel homesick. He hadn't seen the place since he left, and who knows what kind of shape it was in with a stranger living there.

He parked outside the garage and surveyed the yard. Whoever it was was doing a great job keeping it up. The grass was freshly cut, the rose bushes were freshly watered, and there was now a flower box on every window with different wild flowers overflowing in them.

It felt strange thinking about knocking on his own front door.

"What the hell, why not," he mumbled to himself.

He knocked hard three times and waited. He could heard shuffling from the other side, then it swung open.

"Hello, Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to write thissss... i have like a million excuses but whatever! here's the end!

"Cas? What the hell?"

Dean felt like his brain was melting. Castiel was in his house. Well, old house, but still--

Castiel stared at the floor.

"Seriously, Cas, what the hell are you doin' here?" Dean demanded.

Castiel held out an arm and gestured for Dean to come inside. Dean huffed and brushed past him, heading straight for the kitchen counter. He braced his arms on it, trying to steady his breathing.

"I should explain," Castiel began. He took a glass down from the counter and filled it with water. Sliding it in front of Dean, he sighed. "When you left it--well, alot of things ran through my mind. I thought the last phone call we had may have pushed you over the edge. You told me no at the house, then we---we did _that_," his eyebrows shot up at the word, "and then nothing. Just...nothing."

Dean stood and wiped a hand down his face. "Wasn't the damn phone call," he mumbled. He downed the glass of water and took a steadying breath. "That day--the phone call day--I caught Lisa talkin' to someone on the phone. Sayin' shit like she loved him an' that she was gonna find a way to tell me it was over. I threw her shit in a bag and told her to get out."

Castiel frowned.

"While she was getting the rest of her crap out, I needed to get the fuck out of here. I drove to your place and--" he turned to face Castiel, "I saw you and Abaddon. You were kissin' and it looked like it was gonna lead to more so I didn't even bother knocking. I got back in my truck and drove the fuck out of town."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see."

Dean nodded. "I couldn't--I just had to get out of here. I couldn't take being broken up with twice in one day. If--you know, I don't mean we were, you know. Fuck, I don't know."

Castiel led Dean into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Dean, if I had known--I'm so sorry. I didn't know about Lisa until a month after you left. I saw her in town and asked about you. She said you had two broke up and that you moved. Had I known earlier--I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Dean shook his head. "Everybody's fault, I guess. Can't just blame it on one of us. I didn't handle it in the best way, tho." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Ran away because the guy I like was makin' out with his wife."

Castiel laughed with him. "That was---rash, I suppose, yes. But I get it. I mean look around," he gestured vaguely. "I left my wife and shacked up in your old house."

Dean outright laughed. "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Castiel ran a hand down his smiling face. "You know, I'm not sure. I think I just wanted to be close to you. This seemed logical."

Dean stared at Castiel smiling. "Well aren't we just a pair of fuck-ups?"

"It seems that way," Castiel sighed.

Looking around, Dean realized alot of his things were still in place, but there was a touch of Cas everywhere.

"Would you like to look around?" Castiel asked, watching Dean's eyes dart around the room.

"Yeah, Cas, I'd like that."

They stood and Dean lead the way, knowing full well where everything was.

With the kitchen and living room already seen, he wandered into the bathroom. He laughed when he saw dark blue towels hanging on the rack.

"I installed two rain style shower heads," Castiel said from behind Dean.

He nodded and headed towards the guest room.

"Tell me you got rid of the purple carpet," he groaned.

Castiel smiled and opened the door. Hardwood floor stretched the length of the room. A record player sat proudly at the far wall while records filled the spaces between it.

"Holy shit," Dean smiled. He walked in, running his fingers across the albums gently. "Never thought I'd have a room like this in my house. I mean--it's your house now. I just---this is amazing."

Castiel walked over to a small bar next to the record player and pulled out two glasses. "Drink?"

Dean nodded and pulled a record from the wall. After he placed it on the player, Castiel handed him a glass of whiskey. He leaned against the bar and smiled, listening to "The Rain Song" pour from the record player.

"You know, I couldn't bring myself to listen to Zeppelin after you left." Castiel swirled the liquid him his glass before taking a drink.

Dean hid his frown in his glass. He closed his eyes and sighed, taking a long drink before setting it down. He sat on top of the bar next to Castiel and reached his hand out towards the other man. Taking it gently, Castiel placed himself between Dean's legs.

"This brings back very fond memories," Castiel whispered, lifting his hand up and running a finger over Dean's lower lip.

"Say it," Dean barely whispered.

Castiel stepped in closer, his breath falling on Dean's cheeks and parted mouth. He pulled down on Dean's lip like he'd done the year before, the other hand snaking around his waist. "Tell me you feel it too," he whispered.

Dean flicked his tongue out and licked the tip of Castiel's thumb. His hands shot out and gripped Cas' shirt tight, pulling him flush against his own body. Lifting his chin, Dean leaned up into Castiels' waiting lips.

Heat spread across his skin, lighting his nerves on fire. Castiel cupped Dean's face with both hands, dominating the kiss. With a roll of his jaw, he parted Deans lips, his tongue seeking entrance that Dean willingly granted.

They kissed until Dean couldn't breathe and pulled away with a gasp.

"Fuck," he sighed, running his hands up and down Castiel's waist. "Should'a done that a year ago," he chuckled.

Castiel leaned in, kissing Dean with feather light lips. "You're here now. That's all that matters."


End file.
